the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol
Buzz Tarco's Christmas carol is the series finale of The Lenny Lego Show, the prototype incarnation of The Lenny Leggo Show. The double length episode was originally slated to serve as the season 11 premiere, covering episodes 101 and 102. Instead, however, the episode is season 10 finale, covering episodes 100 and 101, making it the second season, after season five, to feature eleven episodes in contrast to the standard 10 (coincidentally, both seasons featured a double length Christmas special as the respective season's finale). Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol ended up becoming the final episode of The Lenny Lego Show. Originally, the plan was to rename the series to "The Lenny Leggo Show" and continue the show with additional seasons. Instead, "The Lenny Leggo Show" will exist as a reboot, ending the original incarnation. The episode also, ironically, celebrates 100 episodes of The Lenny Leggo Show. The episode aired on December 25th at 9:00PM Central Time. Synopsis The episode is told in the fashion of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol", with various Lenny Leggo characters playing roles of the characters from the original story. Buzz Tarco is revealed to despise Christmas, as everyone around him seems to have a great time during the holidays while he does nothing but prepare yet another year of putting up with what is without a doubt the worst firefighting class assembly in history. In March 2015, Mr. Fireman and several of his co-workers/classmates are sentenced to The Bonus Round for starting yet another food fight in the lunchroom. Due to Buzz's sheer intolerance for food fights, however, he, this time, forces the firemen to wait until Christmas Eve to experience The Bonus Round, making them "look forward" to their punishment all year.Nine months later, Tarco, true to his word, sends all of the sentenced firefighters to the horrific, mysterious, and unexplained punishment. Afterwards, he dismisses all the firemen except for Mr. Fireman himself, for starting the food fight, and makes him study for several more hours and practice his daily exercise routine in the classroom where Buzz Tarco can see him. Sometime later, Tarco's former student, Wonka the Fireman (voiced by YouTube user CaptainCAW), enters the classroom to wish Buzz Tarco a merry Christmas and to invite him to a Christmas dinner he is holding tomorrow night, which Tarco rudely declines to attend (while refurring to Christmas as a "humbug", Ebenezer Scrooge's signature line) and dismisses Wonka. Only moments later, Petey and John, the evil Clonebot's two former subordinates prior to his defeat, enter and tell Tarco they are accepting donations to help the poor on Christmas. Much to their dismay, Buzz also rudely turns them away, without giving a penny to them. Later that night, Mr. Fireman finishes his work and asks for the next day off for him and his co-workers. Buzz Tarco is reluctant, but eventually gives in, ordering that the firemen must return "all the earlier the day after Christmas". Buzz Tarco closes down the offices of the fire department and heads back home. Just as he's about to open the door to his apartment room, he sees a faint distinct green glowing face on the door knob, which horrifies Buzz tremendously. Buzz tries to ignore the face and makes a TV dinner and watches TV, trying to get the door knob off of his mind. Suddenly, his apartment room completely loses power, as does Tarco's flashlight that he pulls out. Seconds later, with several claps of thunder, the old ghost of Bernard Blazes, Mr. Fireman's adopted father and Buzz Tarco's former partner, appears in his room, glowing bright green and wrapped in heavy chains. The ghost teaches Buzz that his anger, in putting up with his class, has also led to selfishness and extreme bitterness, which will lead him down the same road that Bernard himself went down on. Bernard foretells that he will be visited by three spirits before disappearing into the night. Seconds later, a horrified Tarco's power comes back on. Tarco goes to sleep and wakes up to find the Ghost of Christmas Past in his room. The ghost takes him back in time and shows him how his poor instruction lead to his terrible students, and how that lead to his bitterness and selfishness, which even led up to cancelling his planned marriage with Katrina Kyla, Lenny's future wife, in favor of keeping his job and money. Upon reviewing this shadow of the past, Tarco screams that he has seen enough and begs the ghost to show him no more. Moments later, Tarco wakes up from his bed, and the Ghost of Christmas Past has vanished. Tarco wakes up a short time later to find The Ghost of Christmas Present in his living room. The ghost shows him events that occur around the present day. Here, Tarco learns that Mr. Fireman has a terminal nephew named Tom, who is unable to receive needed treatment for his condition due to Mr. Fireman's previous check for building cover (sitting on a building and continuously checking it's temperature to make sure it doesn't burn down) being withheld following an episode where Mr. Fireman apparently destroyed the fire department plumbing by accident. Mr. Fireman tries to explain this to Tarco in the vision, but Tarco doesn't listen and ignores Mr. Fireman. Upon seeing these visions, Buzz Tarco asks the ghost if Tom will live, but learns that, unless change to the unfolding timeline is made, he will die. Moments later, the ghost vanishes out of Tarco's sight. Tarco finds himself in the middle of town, and the sky suddenly becomes dark. Tarco turns and sees a dark looking shadow, which is revealed to be the third and final visitor of Tarco's, the Ghost of Christmas Future. The ghost shows Tarco that Mr. Fireman's nephew Tom has died, and Tarco sees Mr. Fireman, as well as several of his friends, rehearsing for what is implied to be the boy's funeral. A later picture show's Mr. Fireman and two of his co-workers making plans to go down to a funeral to eat what food is provided and to bid on the man's old stuff. In this same image, Tarco sees two more firemen pushing a large coffin. Tarco approaches the coffin and reads a label on the side, which shows, much to his horror, that it is him in the coffin, and his funeral that is being talked about. Tarco screams in horror, and begs the ghost to spare him, as he can change. Tarco then abruptly wakes up in his bedroom. Happy and filled with the Christmas Spirit, Tarco runs all over town wishing everyone he walks past a Merry Christmas, and later re-encounters Petey and John again, where he promises a donation of $100,000 to them that he refused the day before. Later that night, Tarco visits Wonka's house, where he re-hires Wonka under building cover and also gives Mr. Fireman a raise, vowing to take care of his nephew, much to Mr. Fireman's surprise, as he did not know that Tarco knew about his nephew. The final scene of the episode scans the town, as the narrator closes the episode by revealing that Mr. Fireman's nephew won his battle against cancer and recovered, and that Buzz Tarco became a second father to him, and that together, they proclaimed to the world "God Bless us, everyone". Cast * Ebeneezer Scrooge: Buzz Tarco * Bob Cratchit: Mr. Fireman * Nephew Fred: Wonka * Collector for the poor #1: Petey * Collector for the poor #2: John * Jacob Marley: Bernard Blazes, Mr. Fireman's Father * Ghost of Christmas Past: Pig * Ghost of Christmas Present: Lenny Lego * Ghost of Christmas Future (A.K.A Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come): Clonebot * Fezziwig: Bob Tarco, Buzz Tarco's father. * Scrooge's abandoned beloved: Katrina Kyla The role of "Tiny Tim" is played by an unseen character, Mr. Fireman's nephew "Tom". Production Writing Work on the rough draft of the script commenced on December 2nd 2015 and was completed on the 7th, five days later. Filming Filming began on December 8th. It will be either the first, or one of the first, episodes that will be "dubbed" (the episode will be shot traditionally, like episodes prior to February 2015 were, and then dialogue and sound effects will be added again later in post production with a separate microphone). The episode's opening shot, a three minute long take, was executed on December 9th 2015. The scene took twenty-three takes and two days (work on this scene actually began the day before, on the 8th) to successfully shoot. The tenth take, also the last one shot on the 8th, was initially chosen to be used in the episode, but further review showed that the camera movement was too shaky during one moment, so this take was scrapped and work continued the next day, where 13 additional takes were shot before finally completing the shot. Takes that were shot on the 8th were actually shorter, and stuck exclusively to the script, but after shooting continued the next day, an additional scene afterwards was added to extend the scene by about 45 more seconds. This scene replaced the theme song and traditional opening, making the previous episode, Leftovers Never Die, the final episode to use the traditional theme song. Release The episode was scheduled to air on December 24th at 8:00PM Central Time (9:00PM Eastern Time), but was pushed back to December 25th at 9:00PM Central Time (10:00PM Eastern Time). Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol was branded as "The Lenny Leggo Show", since plans, at that time, were for the show's name to be changed. However, it was decided that "The Lenny Leggo Show" would serve as a new show altogether, as a reboot to "The Lenny Lego Show", making "Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol the final episode of The Lenny Lego Show. On March 29th 2016, the episode will be re-released as part of an archive collection for the now retired "The Lenny Lego Show". Because a few seasons of the show were not savaged from the prior removal of the videos from YouTube, it was feared that Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol was un-savaged as well, as neither the episode nor the original files for the finished segments were backed up. However, the original, rough footage was found to still exist, and the episode is presently being re-rendered for preservation purposes. Sequence 5 (the scene where the Ghost of Christmas Present arrives) had to be entirely re-edited, however, because the project file was somehow not savaged. The opening music, an iteration of "Deck the Halls", which was replaced from its original presentation with an iteration of "Jingle Bells", will be featured in this episode after its re-release. Trivia * For Jacob Marley's shots, the same figurine for Mr. Fireman was used and the footage was false colorized to give it a glowing ghostly appearance. Footage showing Buzz Tarco on the other side of the room was also slightly false colorized with a purple glow to show the presence of the ghost. * Buzz Tarco's Christmas Carol is the only episode in the entire series to feature a different bedroom layout, as the next season is when the show's animation format was to change before the show was ended and rebooted altogether. * This was also the only episode to be featured in 1080p resolution; all other proceeding episodes were in 720p. * Despite being labeled as such, this episode has no connection to The Lenny Leggo Show, the official reboot of this series of which this episode is related to, "The Lenny Lego Show". The original plan was to rename the latter into the former, while continuing that same timeline with additional seasons. However, these plans were eventually scrapped and The Lenny Leggo Show would instead serve as an unrelated reboot rather than as a continuation of the same timeline/series. * Buzz Tarco's teenage daughter Delilah Tarco (a character debuting as a major plot-point character in Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire) is, strangely, completely absent in this episode. Even when Tarco returns back to his home, where he encounters the ghost of Mr. Fireman's father, her character is never seen or even mentioned. An explanation for her absence was to be given in a later episode, but likely will not be at this point, as the show will now be rebooted. * Because this is the final episode of the series, and takes place either on or before December 25th 2015, while it is unconfirmed, there is a possible theory that all of the characters of the show are all killed the following day on December 26th 2015 from a tornado. This is due to the fact that the show is set in a bedroom somewhere in Dallas Texas and that, in real life, there was an infamous tornado outbreak in and around Dallas on December 26th 2015. If this rumored timeline conclusion is correct, however, this would mean that Cody and Pig actually survived, as they moved to California just days prior to the events of the episode. Gallery Before_the_effects.jpg|An image from the raw video footage of"Jacob Marley" during shooting. Mr._Fireman's_father_as_Jacob_Marley.jpg|The same photo in the finished version of the episode. Category:Lenny Lego Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Lenny Lego Specials